


A First Lesson

by Compulsive_dreamer



Series: Lessons [4]
Category: Actor RPF, Kane (Band), Leverage RPF, Music RPF, The Librarians (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Anger, Angst, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Christian, Dom!Steve, Dom/sub, First Time, Hand Jobs, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Injuries, Punishment, Safeword Use, Safewords, Spanking, Sub!Christian, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compulsive_dreamer/pseuds/Compulsive_dreamer
Summary: A series of shorter fics that create the backstory to Steve and Christian and their D/S relationship.Chronologically the first in the series, but it's better to read the others first.





	1. The Request

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Precious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481007) by [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas). 

> Update: May 2020 I’m going through each instalment and editing as there were things I wasn't happy with and then I have 1 maybe 2 more stories to add.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christian knows what he wants but will Steve give him what he wants?

Christian was unusually nervous. That was the first warning signal for Steve. Christian was rarely nervous, he would put on a front and pretend he was fine but to actually look nervous, that was the sign that something was wrong. Steve had noted that several times over the evening, Christian had turned bright red, like a tomato, stuttered the start of a sentence in a way Steve presumed was Chris’s way of trying to sound cool and calm under pressure but came out as broken sentences that ended with him changing his mind and making a comment about the game they were watching or the weather. Steve knew better than to ask questions. Christian was notoriously pigheaded and if he was pushed to getting his thoughts out before he was ready, he would clam up completely and Steve would die of old age before he ever found out what was on his boyfriend’s mind. So, Steve had to wait and wait he did. Hoping Christian would let him in on the secret soon, anything that made his lover turn such a delicious shade of crimson was a secret Steve desperately wanted to know.

The whole evening had been absolute torture for Christian. He just didn’t know how to vocalise what he wanted to say. He knew how he wanted the night to end but wasn’t quite sure how to get them both to that moment, without embarrassing himself. He knew that Steve was open to trying anything. Didn’t matter what it was, Steve would give it a go; be it a new restaurant, adventure sport or holiday destination. He was always open to any sexual experimentation too. Christian knew this, but he didn’t know how to ask for… this! He wasn’t even really worried that Steve would deny him his fantasy. Even if it wasn’t something Steve was particularly into he’d still give it a go, even if it was just the once. But Christian didn’t really want it to be a one time only thing. He was hoping that Steve would be fully on board with his idea and want to take it to all different places that Christian couldn’t even imagine. The problem was he wasn’t sure how _he _was going to react to _his _fantasy. Sure it was a hot idea in his head, but he wasn’t sure how he could let himself be so vulnerable that he could be the person Steve would want/need him to be.

At the end of the night, both men were getting ready for bed when Christian decided to seize his moment. Steve was midway through cleaning his teeth when Christian wandered into their en-suite and blurted out to Steve’s back, “erm, so Steve I’ve been thinking, I kinda, maybe, wanna try you, like maybe, being more dominant in the bedroom like sometime, maybe!” Steve nearly choked on his own toothbrush. He wasn’t entirely sure he’d heard his boyfriend correctly and knew that he only had one chance to respond correctly. Before Steve could even answer, Christian had already started to backtrack, “I mean it’s just an idea, it doesn’t have to actually happen or anything if it’s not cool with you or whatever.” Steve spat out his toothpaste and walked quickly towards Christian. Christian wasn’t sure what was going to happen but stood frozen on the spot. Steve walked up to him and stopped his lover from saying anything else by pressing his lips against Christian’s firmly and confidently knowing that this was the only way to stop the babbling. Once Steve was sure he’d stopped Christian’s mini-panic, he moved away and looked his lover in the eyes, trying to work out what it was that Christian actually wanted. Did he just want to have some rougher sex, be tied up or completely dominated 24/7 or something in between. He knew he had so many questions to ask but now wasn’t the time. “Sure!” Steve replied knowing that Christian, at this moment, just needed Steve to acknowledge and agree to his request, the details would be fleshed out another time. Christian let go of the breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked shyly at the other man. Steve smiled and said, “believe me, I am more than OK with your idea, obviously we’ll have to talk about it a lot first. Don’t wanna go down the wrong path! But tonight let’s just say yes and leave it there, what do you think?” Christian was surprised by Steve’s response, sure he was happy that he’d said yes and that he hadn’t been rejected but he wasn’t sure he liked the idea of them having to ‘talk’ about it first. But Steve was a methodical kinda guy he liked to plan the work and then work the plan so in Christian’s mind this made sense. Steve, on the other hand, could barely contain his excitement. 

Despite his outward chilled and easygoing exterior, Steve loved to take control in the bedroom. He always had; he’d had other lovers before who had subbed for him. But he never thought in a million years that Christian would be interested in something like that. That was why Steve has always been cautious around being overly domineering with Christian, he had assumed (wrongly as it turns out) that, if anything, Christian would want to be more in charge than him. The list of questions floating around Steve’s head kept him awake most of the night, but he was ok with that.


	2. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve being Steve had to talk about it. Christian wasn't as keen!

Steve had to wait several days before they were both in the house together at the same time. Steve made a light dinner and made sure that there was plenty of wine flowing. He didn’t really drink any of it, he wanted to be clear-headed but wanted Christian to be relaxed enough that he would be honest and open about what he wanted. Once they were on the couch, Steve turned to his boyfriend and asked, “do you want to talk about what you asked me the other day?” Steve stayed vague about what he was referencing just in case Christian had changed his mind or didn’t even remember what he’d asked for. Christian clearly could remember if the bright pink flush that took over his whole face and neck was anything to go by. He didn’t trust himself to say anything so just looked down at his knees and nodded, hoping that would be enough. “Christian...” Steve started quietly, he wanted Christian’s attention but didn’t want to rush him, “hmmm…” Christian replied, risking a quick look at his lover’s face. Christian was shocked to see all the love and care he knew Steve felt for him clearly evident in his concerned look. “Yes, Steve,” Christian answered hoping this was a better response. “I’m going to need you to look at me when we’re talking, ok? I need to be able to see if anything I say is too much or is causing you any stress or anxiety” Christian nodded, already feeling overwhelmed by having to maintain eye contact whilst being scrutinised by his boyfriend. Steve sensed Christian’s discomfort and continued “if at any time you need a break or it’s just getting too much, you just need to let me know ok? It doesn’t mean the subject is closed and never to be spoken about again. But just that you or I need some space to think about it, alright sweetheart?” Christian was always in awe of Steve’s empathy and compassion, he could always read Christian, he’d always had that special ability to cut away all of the Christian Fucking Kane bullshit and get right to Christian’s soft vulnerable core. Christian took a slow steadying breath and nodded, not breaking eye contact but not entirely trusting his own voice either. “Right good,” Steve started, “so I’ll try and start with the easier questions, OK? But if you don’t want to answer or you can’t at the moment just say and we’ll move on.” Steve paused long enough for Christian to nod his acknowledgement and then Steve started his questions, “So I guess my first question is: have you ever tried anything like this before?” Steve reached out and took Christian’s hand into his to offer encouragement. Christian looked at where their hands were joined and shook his head but didn’t elaborate any further. Steve had been hopeful that Christian might’ve tried something with someone else just so they could talk about his own experiences. But it didn’t surprise Steve that Christian had kept this to himself. Too scared of rejection or ridicule; too scared of being vulnerable and too open. 

So Steve has no choice but that just go for the jugular and ask the big question: “Ok this is a tricky question: what do you mean when you said you’d like me to be more domineering in bed? In what way or ways where you thinking?” Steve asked knowing that this was what he really needed to know but knew that Christian would find this question incredibly difficult to answer. Christian’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth several times but nothing came out. Steve thought it was adorable but didn’t want Christian to turn inwards and start to hide from a him so he continued: “how about I ask you a series of questions that crossed my mind when you asked me to be more dominant. You can tell me your answer to each one and maybe that’ll help us get to the bottom of what you are thinking” Christian nodded his agreement and waiting for Steve to continue, “Do you want me to be rougher with you when we have sex?” Christian nodded, “maybe sometimes but not like all the time.” _Good _ Steve thought. “Do you want me to take complete control of your body during those times?” Steve could see the bulge in Christian’s jeans twitch so he knew he was starting to get somewhere, Christian breathed out a sigh and nodded, “yes” came the barely-there whisper. “You’re doing really well, ok?” Steve commented. It wasn’t really a question, but he needed Christian to know that he was pleased with him vocalising his desires. Steve recognised that he had unconsciously started to dominate this conversation and then praising Christian for his good behaviour. He smiled to himself, amazed Christian would allow himself to be so vulnerable. Steve continued “Would you like me to give you simple instructions or orders that would help you to please me?” Christian let his eyes slip shut and moaned quietly at the visual that popped into his head. 

Steve could tell Christian was imagining something good and desperately wanted to know what he was thinking. Steve slowed his voice so that it was soft but husky and asked, “what are you thinking about right now, baby boy?” before Christian could answer Steve moved his other hand to the bulge in Christian’s jeans and gently rubbed. Christian rocked into the sensation, his eyes flicker open. “No, baby boy keep your eyes closed and concentrate on what you can see and then when you’re ready to tell me what it is. Christian bucked up at the rubbing on his cock and moaned at the images in his head, “I…erm…I’m…I’m on my knees…” Christian started, Steve rewarded him by rubbing his crotch slightly harder. “Ooh, that’s good…” Christian continued, “I’m….oh…I’m naked on the floor and…ah….erm… you’re standing there…oh God, Steve…fully clothed…fuck…and you’ve…hmmmm…got your cock out of your j…jeans and you’re… telling me to…to… to erm… to suck you” Christian stuttered to a stop. Steve leant forward kissed Christian on his lips. He couldn’t believe that he got his boyfriend to describe his fantasy to him, just like that. Christian didn’t even call him out on the new pet name baby boy, which was equally surprising to Steve. He looked at Christian’s face, he must’ve been staring too long because Christian’s eyes fluttered open and Steve could see the lust in his boyfriend’s eyes. Steve still had so many questions but he knew they both needed to cum. So he stood up, much to Christian’s confusion and slight disappointment, but then held out his hand. Christian looked down at it and took it without question. Steve then helped him off the couch and once they were both standing, Steve asked quietly, “shall we make that fantasy a reality?” He waited for Christian to nod his reply, he hadn’t expected Christian to say anything. Steve pulled Christian gently by the hand and started to walk towards the stairs. Both men were incredibly horny, excited and more than a little bit nervous. _ Here goes nothing _ Steve thought as they reached the top of the stairs.


	3. Attempt number 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Steve successfully fulfill Christian's fantasy?

Once Steve had Christian in the middle of their bedroom. Steve asked, “can I take off your shirt?” Christian nodded but Steve wanted more, “I expect you to call me Steve or sir I don’t mind which. So that would be yes, Steve or no, Steve; or yes, sir or no, sir. Do you understand?” “Yes, Steve” came Christian’s quiet reply. Steve stroked his thumb over Christian’s cheekbone and said, “good boy, let’s try that again, now you know what I expect. Can I take off your shirt, Christian?” Christian immediately replied, “yes, Steve” “beautiful,” Steve commented instantly, before undoing one button at a time, slowly revealing more and more skin. Once he was done he gently removed the shirt off of his lover’s shoulders, down his arms and let it drop to the floor. “Can I take off your jeans, Christian?” Steve went on to ask. He waited for Christian to reply before even touching them. Christian took a deep breath in and as he let it out he moaned, “yes, Steve”. “Wonderful” Steve said and then undid the jeans button and very slowly unzipped the jeans letting each tooth of the zip free at a time. Christian had managed to stand completely still for the whole of this time, he had started to sway slightly but he was so focused on what Steve’s hands were doing that he didn’t even think to move. Eventually, the zip was undone and Steve knelt down in front of Christian, Christian moaned at the sight of his lover on his knees in front of his own cock when he had wanted it the other way around. Steve brought the jeans down his boyfriend’s legs and as they were pooled at his feet and asked Christian to step out of them one foot at a time, which Christian did. 

Steve knelt back and enjoyed the view. He moved his fingers to the edge of Christian’s boxers, “can I take these off too?” Steve asked. Christian nodded, for a moment forgetting what he was meant to say. Steve leant forward and bit Christian quite hard on his inner thigh. “Owwww” came Christian’s surprised cry. Steve then asked, “What should you do when I ask you a question baby boy?” Christian states down at Steve for a moment the spell had been broken and Christian wasn’t sure how to get the magical feeling back again. Steve sensed the change in his boyfriend and took his still clothed cock into his mouth and sucked it through the fabric. Christian moaned then suddenly remembered, “oh yes sir, sorry Steve!” “That’s quite alright sweetheart. I’m not expecting you to remember and follow the rules, especially this first time. But I will punish you when you do forget” Steve explained. Christian nodded as it wasn’t a direct question, he was relieved that Steve didn’t just call the whole thing off. _I can do better _ Christian thought. Once Steve had taken off Christian’s clothes he left his lover’s standing in the middle of the floor whilst he collected up Christian’s clothes and started to fold them neatly, “normally I would expect you to strip and fold your own clothes but as today is the first time I’ll show you what I expect” Steve said as he continued his work, “you…you want to do this more than once?” Christian blurted out then huffed, annoyed he’d spoken out of turn. Steve stopped and moved back in front of Christian, who was silently rebuking himself for even asking that stupid question. _Well he won’t want to now, will he? _ he thought. _He’s not going to want to do this again if I can’t even follow simple instructions. _ The problem was Christian had watched a lot of porn over the years, always BDSM, and he knew from his ‘research’ that subs didn’t get to talk or ask questions. They were just there to be used by their masters. Steve took Christian’s face in both of his hands and started to stroke his face gently at first but then he increased his pressure. Never enough to hurt, but enough to get his attention. When Christian opened his eyes he could the concern in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Sorry, Steve” Christian whispered quietly. “There’s no need to apologise, baby boy, you haven’t done anything wrong. You’re allowed to ask questions. I will tell you if I don’t want you to speak, ok? And yes I would like to do this again if that’s ok with you? Only if you enjoy this time though” Steve spoke calmly and slowly to make sure that Christian understood that he wasn’t angry or mad. “Yes, Steve, thank you” Christian replied. 

Once the clothes were folded and Steve was sure that Christian wasn’t going to panic, he told him to get onto his knees in front him. Christian gracefully did just that. Steve copied the action, which confused Christian but Steve soon explained that he was going to show him the ‘position’ he expected Christian to adopt any time he was asked. Steve sat with his bottom resting on his heels, he described it to Christian, then showed him and finally expected Christian to follow the instruction. Each time Steve praised him when he did the right thing but waited for Christian to comply, he didn’t rush him in any way. Soon Christian was exactly how Steve wanted him. He was sat on his heels with his legs spread, back straight and his hands were turned palm up on top of his thighs. His cock was twitching and jerking around happily painting Christian’s stomach with precum. Steve was amazed that Christian hadn’t even tried to touch himself. Normally in bed, if Steve didn’t touch Christian how Christian wanted him to, Christian would impatiently take matters into his own hands, so to speak. So this was something Steve noticed and was extremely pleased with. _Perhaps he’s more of a submissive than I thought_, Steve wonders to himself before continuing. 

Steve slowly undid his own jeans, just enough to get his cock out and started to stroke it near Christian’s face but not close enough that Christian would be able to reach. Christian stared hungrily at it, he wanted to grab Steve’s hips and take it into his mouth but he didn’t think that was the right thing to do so he just sat and watched. His fingers twitching on his thighs as he fought his instincts. “See something you want?” Steve’s questioned, he knew it was cheesy, much more a Christian thing to say than something he would say, but he thought it would get the reaction he wanted. Christian nodded hungrily, licking his lips, and answered, “hmmm…yes, Steve!” Steve decided to push a little more just to see what it would happen, “if you want something, you need to ask for it boy” Christian snapped his head up his eyes for a moment cleared and Steve could see Christian’s moment of panic at being _that _ vulnerable in front of anyone, but Christian took a steady breath and whispered, “pl...please, Steve, s...sir...can...can I s...suck your.... your cock?” “Such beautiful manners you have. Of course, you can suck my cock, I want you to put your hands behind your back and hold one wrist in the other. If you use or move your hands you will be punished, do you understand?” Steve replied. Steve moved towards Christian’s mouth, he placed his left hand on Christian’s chin and said, “that’s it, open up for me” and then Steve started to slide himself into the amazing warmth that was Christian’s mouth. Steve pumped his hips a few times just to get his cock completely wet and then he stopped. Christian’s pupils were blown with lust as he stared up at his partner with his lips indecently stretched over the other man’s cock. Christian hummed showing his enjoyment of the current situation. His cock was still rock hard and dribbling precum onto the floor. Steve took hold of Christian’s hair and said, “show me what you can do. If you can make me cum I’ll reward your good behaviour.” Christian wasted no time showing Steve just how good he was to sucking cock. Of course, Steve already knew that Christian was a master already, but he hoped the new dynamics would mean that Christian was would even more enthusiastic than normal. Christian started by bobbing his head up and down Steve’s full length, swallowing as the head entered his throat. He could already taste the salty precum that had beaded at the top of the spongy mushroom head. He hollowed out his cheeks and sucked hard whilst taking Steve as deep into his mouth as he could. Steve moaned and carded his fingers through Christian’s hair, not holding him in place but more as a reminder that he could if he wanted to. Christian let the cock out of his mouth with a pop and started to lick and nuzzle his way down Steve’s length, all the while he could hear Steve whispering nonsensical endearments and encouragement from above. Christian worked his way down until he got to the balls, he rolled his tongue around each one and then popped it into his mouth and gently sucked and swirled his tongue around one and then the other. Steve’s hips pushed the balls deeper into his mouth. Christian could tell that Steve was getting close to finishing, he stopped and sat back on his heels he wanted to ask a question but couldn’t vocalise it. He stared up at Steve then took learnt forward to take Steve’s entire cock so that it nudged the back of his throat then pulled off again, hoping Steve would understand. Christian would never ask during sex, he would push and goad and take but this was different. “Do you want me to fuck your face, baby boy?” Steve looked down at Christian, who whispered, “please...”. “Of course baby boy” came Steve’s reply as he took a firmer grip on Christian’s hair, “ready? If you need me to stop at any time just tap me on the leg with one of your hands, ok!” Steve asked. Christian nodded as much as he could given that he already had Steve’s cock in his mouth. Steve started off gently like the considerate lover he was but remembered that Christian had said he wanted Steve to do this so he started to thrust more aggressively into his boyfriend’s open mouth. Christian had tears, snot and dribble running down his face but he’d never been happier, he loved the feeling of being used. Soon, Steve was shooting his load down Christian’s throat, which Christian swallowed dutifully. When Steve had come down from his high he pulled his softening cock out of Christian’s mouth and just stared at he beautiful mess he had made. “You look beautiful” Steve commented as he crouched down to kiss Christian deeply, moaning as he tasted himself in his boyfriend’s mouth. Steve sat back on his haunches and smiled, “how was that?” He asked softly. Christian’s blissed-out face told him everything he needed to know. He helped the other man to stand and moved him towards the bed. Steve pulled down the covers and got Christian to lie down. “I’m just going to get some water, you did such an amazing job baby boy, I’ll be right back and then you can have your reward.” 

Steve rushed down the stairs to grab a bottle of water and a chocolate bar, just in case. He quickly returned to the bedroom to find that Christian was already half asleep, Steve crawled into bed next to him. “Come on baby, up you get” Steve manhandled him so that he was sat with his back to Steve’s chest whilst Steve was sat up against the headboard. “Come on sweetheart, it’s not time to sleep yet” Steve gently said. He knew that he needed to make sure Christian’s wasn’t still in subspace, he didn’t want him to drop when he woke up. Eventually, Christian huffed and started to respond to Steve. “I wanna sleep” came the whiny reply. “I know sweetheart but I need to look after you before you sleep to check you’re OK,” Steve explained. “I’m fine” came the whined reply. Steve decided to slap Christian’s thigh to get his attention, “I’m telling you, I am going to look after you and you will not act like a spoilt child, do you understand me?” Steve hoped using his ‘Dom voice’ would drag Christian back to him, “but Steve…” Christian started but he got no further as Steve rained 5 hard fast slaps on the same spot as the first. Christian yelled at the sharp pain and squirmed to get away but Steve held him tight against his chest. Once Christian was quiet and compliant Steve reached for Christian’s cock and started to stroke it, too lightly and loosely to be anything more than a tease but it definitely got Christian’s attention. Christian whined and tried to thrust into Steve’s fist. But Steve simply stopped the action and waited. He wanted to know if Christian would ask him to continue. He decided to give it a minute or so just to see and then if Christian said nothing then he would continue. Christian sat panting against Steve’s chest, desperately wanting his release, “please, Steve…” groaned Christian thrusting up into the air to emphasise his point. Steve resumed his teasing immediately but soon tightened his grip and increased his speed. Christian tried to gain more friction by thrusting up, but Steve whispered in his ear, “stay still or I stop” it was an order, they both knew it, but Christian was surprised how much it didn’t sound like a command, Steve had used his normal voice, it wasn’t menacing or threatening but Christian shuddered and stilled, “yes, sir” he whispered back. Steve nipped at the other man’s earlobe and whispered endearments into his ear, letting Christian know just how well he was doing, how proud Steve was of Christian’s submission, how hot it was to see Christian so needy and desperate. Christian had to fight against his natural urge to thrust up and let Steve get him there in Steve’s own time but soon Christian was spilling over Steve’s hand with a loud groan. “Such a good boy!” Steve praised and he held Christian tightly around his chest, with one hand resting over Christian’s heart where it was jackhammering away. When Steve was sure Christian was ready, he moved Christian so that he could climb out from behind him. He went to the en-suite and grabbed a damp washcloth to clean Christian. Once Christian was all clean, Steve helped him get under the covers, Steve climbed under them too. Christian moved so that his head was laying on Steve’s chest. Steve played with Christian’s hair, carding it between his fingers until he was certain Christian was asleep. He smiled to himself. _Well, that was much easier than I thought it would be _ came his rather smug evaluation of events. However, if he’d only known how much harder it would be to get Christian to submit completely, the fights and arguments it would cause to get there, Steve would’ve been more humble. But unfortunately, he had no way of knowing that yet, so he was content and sated.


	4. Attempt Number 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Christian try a bit of light spanking.

Christian couldn’t quite believe it when Steve handed him a 2-sided piece of paper with a tick list on it. Steve explained to him that it was a list of all the kinks Steve could think of. He wanted to Christian to read through the list and tick anything he thought he might be interested in. “We can just take it slow and talk about each one if you want?” Steve ventured when Christian just kept staring at him. “You’re a kinky fucker, you know that?!” Christian teased. “Oh, you have no idea sweetheart…” Steve smirked as Christian went bright pink at something he’d seen on the list. Christian started to squirm in his seat, “…and I’m guessing from your reaction. So are you…” Steve countered. Christian just went even pinker, which Steve didn’t think was physically possible. Once Christian had finished his tick list he wordlessly handed it to Steve, without making eye contact. “Hmmm..,” Steve hummed appreciating the things that Christian had ticked. “Ok, you’ve ticked a lot of things here Christian. I want you to number the top 5 you’d like to try” Steve said. Christian sighed, he was hard and horny and didn’t really want to talk about their sex life anymore he wanted to do it instead. But he could see from Steve’s face that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. Christian knew he had to do this otherwise Steve wouldn’t play with him. Christian took some time to deliberate and ended up choosing his top five, number one on the list was spanking. 

Steve waited patiently, he knew Christian would eventually do what he asked, he usually did in their normal lives he just needed time to decide that Steve was almost always right. Christian handed back the piece paper and shifted in his seat as he waited for Steve’s verdict. “Alright, interesting choice, sweetheart. Do you want to try spanking right now? I’d prefer it if I had you over my lap the first time. I could start with my hand, see how that felt and then maybe we could try something else.” Christian couldn’t speak. His tongue felt like it’s had grown four times bigger and he swore he could feel the pain in his ass cheeks already. His cock is incredibly hard and all he wanted to do was take it out and jerk off, but he had a feeling that if he let Steve do this it would be so much better. “Christian?” Steve says softly. Christian’s eyes snapped up to meet Steve’s, he can see the concern that is there. “Yes, please Steve.” Christian finally replies. He wants to feel Steve take control of him. To free him from his feelings of inadequacy and be whatever Steve wants and needs him to be in that moment. “Good boy!” Steve praised him, even though Christian knows he’s not really done anything worthy of praise yet but he smiled shyly all the same. Steve holds out his hand for Christian to take. He waits for a few moments, he can see Christian mentally debating with himself but he took the offered hand and followed Steve up to their bedroom. 

Once there, Steve leads Christian into the middle of their room and the stopped, “do you remember what I told you last time about how to get yourself ready?” Steve asked softly. He didn’t mind if Christian said no it had been a while since the last time. “Yes, I think so” Christian answered, “yes, I think so, Steve or Sir” Steve corrected but when Christian started to repeat it back he waved his hand dismissively, “show me” Steve stated, his first order. Christian started by removing his clothes and folded them neatly and placed them on a chair in the corner of the room. He then sank onto his knees and into position. Pride radiated off him at remembering exactly what Steve had taught him, “so good baby boy,” Steve mused from the chair he’d moved from the corner of the room to nearer the bed. “Come here, Christian. I want you to lay over my lap” Steve said, it’s another order, Christian knows that’s what it is but it doesn’t sound like an order. Christian stood up confidently enough but by the time he’s walked over the Steve he felt awkward, nervous and unsure. What if he couldn't do this, what if he does it wrong. Steve reached out and gently pulled Christian over his lap, before Christian can talk himself out of this, “up on your tiptoes, that’s it. Grab hold of the chair legs for support.” Steve stated, another order Christian noted. “Thank you, Steve” he whispered. “I want you to be as comfortable as possible, given the circumstances,” Steve explained, just trying to break the tension between them. He could feel that Christian wasn't relaxed on top of him, he could see how tense the muscles in his back are and his breathing was very rapid. “Shhhh…” Steve soothed as he started to stroke random patterns down his boyfriend’s back. Christian had his eyes shut tight. He felt ridiculous in this position, he was too big to be over someone’s knee, no matter how much he wanted his. He just wanted Steve to get on with it, the anticipation made it worse, not better. However, Steve didn't start spanking. He continued to explore Christian’s skin, he trailed his hand down Christian’s back to where his crack started and then gently spread his cheeks, Christian moaned loudly allowing the sensation, wanting, even more, spreading his legs unconsciously to give Steve more room. Steve spent several minutes drawing soothing circles on his lover’s back, feeling Christian relax under his tender ministrations. But before Christian started to get restless, Steve slapped Christian’s ass open-palmed, Christian gasped in surprise, more at the noise than the pain. Steve didn’t give Christian time to think about it too much. Steve continued to pepper Christian’s ass until it had started to turn pink. Christian breathing had become rapid and he was squirming on Steve’s lap. Steve could feel Christian’s cock rubbing against Steve’s jean-clad legs. “Stay. Still” Steve warned. Christian whined high and needy but then stilled. 

“Do you want to try the hairbrush?” Steve asked, stroking Christian’s ass gently. “Pleeeeease” Christian moaned. Steve chuckled and grabbed it from behind him. It was actually Christian’s hairbrush made of rosewood and had a large, polished surface. Steve brings the back of the hairbrush down onto Christian’s already pink ass. Christian yelped as it made contact with his skin. The pain is more intense but Christian loved it. He thrust his hips up and back, offering himself up to Steve. Steve continued for a few more minutes, listening to Christian becoming more needy and desperate. Steve stopped and waited for Christian to settle. “M…more please..” Christian begged, sounding drunk. “No, baby boy. You’ve had enough for today.” Steve said, not wanting to push too far, especially as he knew they hadn’t discussed safewords yet. “ I...I…need…fuck… Steve, please” Christian continued, ignoring what Steve had just said. “I know baby boy, let’s get you up and I’ll take good care of you, I promise, ok?” Steve knew he was also pleading but if Christian didn’t move then Steve couldn’t either. 

Steve manoeuvred Christian onto the bed, Christian was completely boneless and just let Steve manhandle him onto the middle of the bed. Steve grabbed the lube off the bedside table and then with a slick hand started to stroke Christian’s cock. Christian immediately started to moan and thrust up into Steve’s hand. Steve was tempted to make him stay still but he didn’t think Christian would actually listen to him, given how out of it he was. Christian’s head rested in the crook of Steve’s neck and before Steve really got going Christian is shooting cum all over Steve’s white shirt. Christian slumped back against the pillows and was asleep before Steve can even get his boyfriend under the covers. Steve felt exhausted. His right arm hurt in the best way possible and he couldn’t believe that Christian had allowed himself to be so vulnerable with him. He felt like the luckiest man in the world!


	5. Attempt number 3 (Steve’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attempt number 3 told from Steve’s point of view. This chapter does not end well for the boys.

Steve had been planning for a while. After Christian had gone through his list of kinks and created a wish list of things he’d like to try. Steve had spent a long time trying to come up with a light scene that they could try to give Christian a chance to experience a ‘scene’, whilst still being considerate of the fact that Christian wasn’t ready for anything that pushed his limits. So Steve decided it was safe to stick with the 5 things that Christian had chosen from his wish list. With the planning complete, after dinner one night, Steve turned to Christian and said, “do you want to come with me upstairs, Christian?” It took the other man a few moments to realise what Steve meant. His cock twitched in his jeans, “yes, please, Steve” came Christian’s enthusiastic response. Steve held out his hand, just like he did the first two times. Christian took Steve’s offered hand and allowed himself to be led up to their bedroom. Once there Steve left him in the middle of the room. “I want you to strip and get into position” Steve stated quietly. He left Christian to get ready whilst he grabbed a couple of items he thought he might need. Christian had soon divested his clothes, folded them neatly and was on his knees, his ass sitting on his heels, knees spread wide apart and his hands palm-up on his thighs. Steve circled around his lover, enjoying how Christian looked at this moment, “you’re beautiful” he said, it was rhetorical, Christian knew that so didn’t say anything. 

Steve moved to behind Christian. “I want you to stand up just where you are. I have something I’d like to try. I think you’ll really like it. I’m going to blindfold you and then we’ll test if it heightens your other senses, what do you think?” Christian nodded enthusiastically, “hmmm…ooh.., yes Steve, please…” Steve pressed himself up against Christian for a moment, allowing Christian to feel the toughness of his clothes against Christian’s sensitive naked body. Christian shivered in anticipation. He couldn’t wait to feel everything Steve was going to do to him. 

However, this is where everything started to go wrong. Neither man knew it at that moment and even afterwards neither could quite explain, even to themselves, what had gone wrong. As soon as Steve slipped the fabric over Christian’s eyes, Steve could sense a change in Christian. He had thought it was just nervousness at the unfamiliarity of the situation but soon he realised that something was wrong. Christian started shaking, then he started babbling and shouting. Steve couldn’t understand a word his lover was saying but he guessed from the tone of Christian’s voice that it wasn’t good. Then suddenly, Christian started frantically waving his arms around. Steve tried to get close enough to his boyfriend to remove the blindfold, but it backfired. As soon as Steve touched the fabric, Christian twisted around violently punching Steve on the cheek. The force made him stumble back and he ended up on the floor with tears in his eyes from the powerful blow. “Fuck” Steve stated. Christian had managed to get the blindfold off his eyes and had started to look around for Steve. Steve could sense his lover’s panic when he couldn’t see him straight away. “Christian” Steve croaked from his position on the floor. Christian’s eyes went wide as he saw Steve on the floor. Steve could see the moment of realisation dawned on his face. “Oh god, Steve…” he reached out his hand and pulled Steve back onto his feet. Steve looked at Christian for a long while and then excused himself to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Steve sat on the side of the bath and cried. He was so shocked that Christian had hit him, that the scene had gotten so out of hand. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. How to move past this. He knew he loved Christian and that he’d seriously underestimated Christian’s state of mind. Steve could hear Christian pacing up and down outside the en-suite door. He knew Christian would be panicking and Steve knew he should go out and comfort him, he knew that was the right thing to do. But at that very moment, he can’t quite bring himself to move. “I think we should just call it a night, don’t you?” Steve shouted through the closed door. “Erm…yeah...yeah...I guess…ok” came Christian’s reply. Steve decided to wait him out, Steve figured that if he gave Christian another half an hour or so to get into bed, then Steve would join him. The time ticked by ridiculously slowly, eventually, Steve decided he’d waited long enough. When he left the bathroom he could see Christian was already in bed. _Good _ Steve thought, as he took off his shirt and jeans, leaving just his boxers on, he slid carefully into his side of the bed, trying not to disturb his boyfriend, even though he’s certain Christian isn’t asleep. Steve didn’t think he would be able to sleep much either. As he put his head into the pillow he hissed quietly to himself as his bruised cheek touched the pillow. Steve lay there waiting for sleep to take him.


	6. The aftermath of Attempt 3 (Christian’s POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after the night before. Christian doesn't know why it happened, but he's nervous about he Steve will react to him today.

Christian started to get dressed. He wasn’t quite sure what he was going to do. He certainly didn’t want to wake up Steve. Christian was absolutely terrified that Steve wouldn’t want to see him ever again, that he’d cut him loose. Christian wasn’t sure he was ready for that: not now, not ever if he had a choice in the matter. But he knew that he would respect Steve’s decision. He wasn’t sure whether he should just start packing his stuff up now, to save Steve the job of telling him to get gone. In the end, Christian just sat on the couch listening to the silence of the house before all hell broke loose. 

Christian knew it was all his fault, there was no one else to blame not himself. He’d freaked out, he still didn’t really know why. He’d wanted this, he’d told Steve he wanted this, so why couldn’t he follow through. All Steve had wanted to do was try a blindfold on him, nothing else. It was the first time they’d tried one, but Christian was more than onboard with the idea, well that was until the fabric was slipped over his eyes and suddenly he just panicked. He’d lashed out trying to get away from Steve, who Christian imagined was quite shocked. In the darkness, Christian’s demons had all sprung out of their hiding places and he couldn’t cope. He’d started to swing his arms wildly, he could feel Steve trying to grab hold of him but that had made it worse. He was sure that Steve was trying to comfort him but all Christian could hear was the roar of his own heartbeat through his ears. He’d swung his left fist around and heard it connect with Steve. He’d seen the bruised cheek when he woke up this morning. He’d never hit a lover before and he felt sick to his stomach that out of all the creeps and weirdos he’d dated over the years, the one that he’d hit was the one man he loved the most. He’d never loved anyone as much as he loved Steve, he was sure he would never love anyone else as much again. _I'll just have to move on _ he thought to himself, _Steve definitely wouldn’t want me anymore. How am I going to tell my Momma that the reason we've split up was because I hit Steve. She’ll take that wooden spoon to the back of my legs for sure _. 

Christian was pulled from his internal panic when he heard Steve’s soft footfall on the stairs. He grabbed Steve’s favourite mug and poured him a coffee, knowing that it was a poor peace offering, but he had to start somewhere. He turned away from the doorway, unable to look Steve in the eyes. “G’Morning.” Steve mumbled as he took the mug that Christian had just poured. Steve looked at his lover’s back and could tell that Christian was eating myself up inside. “Hey,” tried again, he went to reach for Christian’s back but decided against when he saw Christian flinch. 

Christian knew he had to face Steve eventually, so he took a deep steadying breath and turned to face his lover. He physically recoiled when he saw the large purpling bruise that had spread over most of his left cheek. “I’m sorry…babe…I…” Christian started but the words died on his lips and stopped and shrugged. “It’s ok, don’t worry,” Steve said with a dismissive wave of his hand. Christian wasn’t having that be it. He needed Steve to know how he felt. “We can try again, y’know, I…if you want to I mean. Like whatever you want…I’ll do whatever you want, Steve. You can…you can blindfold me…gg…gag me…t…t…tie me up. All of it. I don’t mind…I…want to…you could even hit me back if…if that helps?” Christian babbled, he knew it sounded hollow and insincere but he did actually mean them even if he didn’t mean them right now. Steve stared at Christian disbelievingly, the last 12 hours still very fresh in his mind. “I’m sorry…what?” Steve said even though it wasn’t really a question. Christian could hear the edge of anger in his voice. Of course, Steve wouldn’t want that, he sighed and looked down at his feet, unable to look at Steve when he says what he needs to say, “y…you can…y’know…try…it…with someone…someone else…I…mean I wouldn’t mind…y’know if that’s what you…erm…wanted…” Christian didn’t actually mean any of it but if it meant Steve stayed with him he’d put up with anything Steve wanted. “You’re joking, right?! Steve stated coldly. Christian sighed, _this is it he thought _he’s going to leave me_, he could no longer keep the tears back as they spilled down his hot, pink cheeks. _

__

__

Steve sighed, stepped up to Christian and reached out to stroke Christian’s cheek until he risked a glance upwards. “Christian, sweetheart. I love you…I’m not angry or upset with you. I promise you that. And I don’t want to hit you, I’d never do that. I’m not leaving you or cheating on you. This thing we do it’s not our whole relationship. You know that, if you don’t want to do something or if it gets too much, you just need to say. It’s my fault I should’ve introduced a safeword earlier. If you really want to try again then maybe, just maybe, we can talk about it. But right now I think I’d just like a hug and to have breakfast. Come here, you silly man!” Steve didn’t wait for Christian to respond before pulling him into a bone-crushing hug. Christian cried into Steve’s shoulder relieved that he hadn’t ruined everything, that Steve still loved him, wanted him. He knew it would take Steve a while to get over this latest episode but Christian was determined to prove to him that he could be the submissive Steve wanted him to be.


	7. Christian’s first punishment (Attempt 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Christian let Steve punish him for his behaviour?

The guilt from what Christian had done to Steve had been eating him up inside. He just couldn’t let it go. Steve didn’t know what to do, he was wary to try anything remotely d/s with Christian again, but he could see Christian’s behaviour deteriorate both at work and at home. It reached breaking point when Dean called Steve to ask if everything was OK with Christian as he’d been unfocused and couldn’t remember his lines. Steve was not happy, so he started planning. Steve had told Dean not to worry, ”you know what he's like, burning the candle at both ends,” Steve had explained, ”I'm sure he’ll be fine after a restful weekend.” He decided he was needed to discuss the whole thing with Christian and planned to take his lover in hand, if Christian would allow him.

Christian arrived home late and in a foul mood. He stormed through the house and into the bedroom and slammed the bedroom door behind him. Steve could hear Christian banging and crashing around upstairs and the swearing and shouting at himself. Steve sighed, turned off the stove leaving the dinner half-cooked and went upstairs. “Christian!” Steve yelled through the closed door whilst knocking loudly. “What the fuck do you want?!” Christian shouted back. Steve stood there stunned. _When did I start living with a teenager _ he thought before he opened the bedroom door and walked straight up to his lover, “what did you just say?” He demanded, getting into Christian’s face, something her never really did. For a moment, Steve thought that Christian might start to argue with him and contrary to Steve’s current posture he really didn’t want to argue with him. Christian’s nostrils flared and his fists clenched but then the fight left him and he slumped down onto the bed. Steve came to sit next to him and put his hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “Fuck, Steve. I’m sorry” Christian whispered. “It’s ok, sweetheart…” Steve started, “but it’s not though is it?! I just keep fucking up. I can’t act for shit and then I take it out of you when I get home.” Christian sighed. “I think I might be able to help you, if you’ll let me,” Steve said calmly, hoping that Christian would at least hear him out. “How?” Christian asked, intrigued how Steve planned to help him. “I bought you this...” Steve started to explain pulling a simple brown leather bracelet, that was about 2 inches widen, from his back pocket. “I thought that, if and when you needed me to, you could use this when you wanted me to take control. That way you would ultimately be in control of when I was in control. What do you think?” Steve finished. Christian sat staring at Steve for several minutes, unsure whether he was dreaming or not. He thought that after what happened last time that he’d never get another opportunity to experience Steve taking control ever again. “Please, Steve” Christian said after a long wait. Steve breathed a sigh of relief and reached out and hugged his partner. Steve was so relieved that Christian would even consider letting him take control after the last time. 

Once the men parted from the hug, Christian looked Steve in the eyes and said, “please, Steve I need to you to help me. I feel so guilty about what I did. If you would just punish me I think I could let it all go!” Christian started to cry softly, ashamed at what he had done. Steve took the cuff from Christian’s hand and loving fastened it around Christian’s wrist and then kissed the delicate skin on his inner wrist. “OK, Christian. I agree to take care of you. But this time is we will have safewords to keep both of us safe, do you understand?” Steve asked. “Yes, Steve” Christian nodded. “Green is everything is ok, yellow is I need a break and red is a complete stop. Does that make sense?” Steve hoped he’d explained himself without confusing, Christian. “Yes, I understand. Thank you” Christian replied. “Don’t thank me yet. I’m going to push you until you use your safe word, I need to know that when it gets too much you will tell me. So really you’re in charge of your punishment. You will tell me when you’ve had enough.” Steve explained. He was hoping that this would allow Christian to let go of his guilt without Steve feeling guilty about punishing him for something Steve still felt with his own fault. Christian nodded and waited for his next instruction. “I want you to strip and get into position. I’m going to go downstairs and grab something and I want you ready to start when I get back” Steve said and then left the room to grab a bag of rice from a kitchen cupboard. He didn’t rush, he wanted to give Christian as much time as possible to get ready not just physically but mentally. When Steve returned to the bedroom he was greeted but he most beautiful sight he’d ever seen, Christian, naked and in the position Steve had taught him. Steve didn’t think he’d ever get used to or bored of Christian looking like this. Steve moved towards his lover, “Do you have your safe words ready, Christian?” Steve asked. Christian replied, “Yes, Steve: yellow for a break and red for a complete stop.” “Good boy!” Steve commented ruffling Christian’s hair before speaking again, “Very well Christian, you are mine now, to do with however I see fit, I choose the punishments and the rewards, and you will accept this without question as you are not the one in control here. However, you have your safewords and I expect you to use them WHEN you need to. Do you fully understand what I have said; do you have any questions before we start?” “I understand and I’m ready” Christian replied, whilst he was ready he was feeling incredibly apprehensive about what was going to happen. 

“Alright, if you’re ready, follow me into the bathroom,” Steve said and then walked off into the en-suite, not waiting to see if Christian followed him or not. Christian was very confused but stood and followed behind Steve. Once inside the bathroom, Steve told Christian to stop and wait whilst he poured a handful of uncooked rice onto the floor and then stood back up and looked at Christian. “What you are going to do is get into the position I have taught you with your knees resting on top of the rice. Once you are in position I will instruct you further. But I will warn you this will be painful and I expect you to carry on until you have to say your safeword. That is the only way to get this to stop, ok?” Steve explained. Christian nodded but a stern look from Steve made him correct himself, “Yes, Steve”. ”Excellent, as you're being punished you will address me as Sir, when you're ready get into position.” Christian assumed the position, he didn’t think it would hurt that much at all. But then Steve hadn’t finished giving his instructions. “What you are going to do is you’re going to put your hands on the back of your head with your fingers intertwined and with your elbows out straight and then when you are ready you are going to lift your ass off your heels so that you are kneeling directly into the rice. Ok so far?” Steve checked. “Yes, sir” Christian replied, unsure how this exactly counted as a punishment. “Once you have lifted yourself up you will count to 60 out loud and then you can sit back down again. Wait 60 seconds and then repeat the whole process until you need to say your safeword. Remember it will become increasingly more painful, you may start to cry but it will not cause any real damage, it’ll just feel like it is. AND only YOU can end this punishment, ok?” Steve explained and then went to sit on the edge of the bath to watch. Christian still didn’t get it but he said he understood what he’d been told. “Whenever you’re ready baby boy, you may start,” Steve said, taking a deep breath, hoping he could be strong enough to watch Christian endure this punishment. 

Christian felt pretty confident that this was going to be incredibly easy. But as soon as he lifted himself up the first time and the tiny grains of rice started to dig into his knees he started to question his confidence. The first 60 seconds was fine, uncomfortable at worst. But once Christian had done it 5 times it was really starting to hurt. His stomach muscles flexed as he struggled to maintain his position. He had a film of sweat over his whole body from holding himself still and his erection had wilted. Steve maintained eye contact throughout. By the tenth time, Christian had to grit his teeth before lifting himself off his heels, his thighs, back and stomach were feeling the strain. It felt like a million tiny knives cutting into each knee. He was sure that there would be blood on the floor when this was finally over. The relief Christian felt when he rested for 60 seconds was short-lived as he knew in a minutes time he would have to do the whole thing over again. Steve continued to watch him intently, hoping that Christian would soon what to give up, but Steve also knew how stubborn his boyfriend was and this could continue for a while. By the 13 time of lifting himself up the tears had started, the fear of the pain was making him more and more anxious, he preferred been up on his knees then at least he knew how that felt and could almost deal with it. But the waiting to do it again, the moment before he lifted himself up with the killer. Steve could tell that they were starting to get somewhere, he knew that the psychological torture of this punishment would be what get to Christian. “What’s your colour?” Steve asked, “g…g…green, sir” Christian ground out. “Remember all you need to do is say the word and this stops.” Steve gently reminded his sub, Christian just nodded his head as he sagged back down for his ‘rest’. ”If you need longer than 60 seconds to rest you can take your time” Steve said quietly. By the 15th time, Christian had tears streaming down his face and he was taking longer and longer to lift himself back up, Steve knew he must be getting tired by now they had been doing this for over half an hour, Steve reminded Christian again that he just needed to say his safe word and it would all stop. Christian had started trying to shift his weight from knee to knee but he found that made the pain so much worse. He was exhausted by the 16th and 17th time he could barely lift himself up at all, it took him nearly 2 minutes now to recover enough to lift himself up again, but still, he continued. When the 18th time came he just cried even harder and said, “Steve, please, I can’t, it hurts!” “What do you need to say, baby boy to get it to stop?” Steve asked but all he got was Christian shutting his eyes tight and shaking his head. “Alright, if you’re not going to tell you want it to stop, then you’re going to stay up on your knees until you do say it,” Steve said, desperately hoping that this would push him over the edge. Christian’s eyes snapped open and stared at Steve with watery eyes, “you’re doing so well, Christian. But you know what you need to do, don’t you?” Steve prompted. Christian knelt on the rice for a further 2 minutes before the barely-there whisper of “yellow” Steve was at Christian’s side immediately, he guided him to stand up and brushed the grains from his boyfriend’s knees. Steve crushed the other man against his chest and held him whilst he continued to cry. After a few minutes, Steve pulled back and asked, “do you want to continue or would you like to say red to bring this to an end?” “Red, please Steve” whispered, unable to cope with the idea of kneeling down on the bathroom floor again. “Such a good boy,” Steve soothes and guided his beautiful boy towards their bed. 

Once there Steve checked there was no damage to either knee, they were dark red but no broken or bruised skin. Steve kissed each knee to show how much it meant to him that Christian had done this for him. ”I love you so much, baby. I forgive you, it’s all over, you are safe and loved here. Just let it all go and then I’ll take really good care of you.” Steve whispered into Christian’s ear. Christian continued to cry into Steve’s chest for several minutes before he started to calm down. “Feeling better, baby boy?” Steve asked when he was sure the crying had completely stopped. Christian nodded and sniffed, rubbing his wet face up and down Steve’s tear stained shirt. “I want you to lie on your back and relax, sweetheart. I’m going to make you feel good again” Steve said as he reached for the lube in the bedside table drawer. Christian was too tired to do anything but follow Steve’s instructions. Steve pushed Christian’s legs apart and sat between them, he leant down and took Christian’s soft cock into his mouth and could feel it instantly start to harden. Christian started to moan but stayed still. Steve continued sucking and licking until Christian’s cock was fully erect with a bead of precum appearing in the head. Happy Christian was now on board with what was happening, Steve snicked open the lube bottle and squeezed out a liberal attempt into his fingers. He started by teasing Christian’s perineum and balls before slowly inching his digits further back to find Christian’s furled hole. First, he teased his finger around Christian’s entrance but didn't make any move to push it in. Christian started to bear down Steve’s finger but a warning slap to his inner thigh was all that Christian needed to still his movements. Steve took his time, slowly inserting the finger only to pull it back out again so continued to methodically open his lover up. Once Steve could scissor two fingers he lubed himself up and positioned himself at Christian’s entrance before pushing himself all the way in until he was fully seated inside his gasping partner. Steve knew that Christian loved the initial stretch and burn that came from been entered without too much prep and he keened loudly at the feeling. Steve started to thrust slowly at first, enjoying how tight Christian felt around him, Christian remained still but was moaning loudly, pleading with Steve to move quicker or deeper or anything really, his cock lying neglected between them. Soon Steve sped up as he chased his orgasm, hitting the other man’s prostate with every thrust. Steve came loudly, deep inside Christian. Once Steve had recovered, Steve took Christian’s cock in his hand and jerked him off quickly while still being inside Christian. Christian’s orgasm quickly followed and he sprayed them both with his cum. Steve looked down in awe that Christian had allowed him to do this to him. That Christian had never tried to touch himself, letting Steve take complete control and letting him take care of him. Christian was already falling asleep by the time Steve had got the washcloth to clean them both up. Steve returned to the bed and manoeuvred his half-asleep lover onto his chest so that he could hold Christian close to him. Just as Steve was starting to fall asleep he thinks he heard Christian whisper the word ”thank you!” but he couldn’t be sure.


End file.
